Objectives: 1. Develop process criteria for the evaluation of quality of care provided in hospitals. 2. Develop a hospital discharge abstract system to collect the data necessary to evaluate quality of care. 3. Develop process criteria for the evaluation of quality of care provided in nursing homes. 4. Develop criteria for the assignment of nursing home patients to appropriate skill level. 5. Develop a nursing home abstract system to collect the data necessary to evaluate quality of care, and to permit determination of appropriate skill level.